Heroes for Hire (origin)
The Origin of the Heroes for Hire is actually the origin of Iron Fist and Power-Man's best friendship and partnership, it's also the story that kicks off Iron Fist's second arc against HYDRA, story takes place in New York City on November Seventh, 2015. Background The Story Logged by Lukas Sushi Robbery So Iron Fist is on the rooftop of a sushi restaurant while a robbery goes on. While the robber is being gay and fucking around, Iron Fist comes in and insults the integrity of the robber and mocks him. The robber snaps and tries to kill a woman, then Iron Fist punches him and proceeds to fuck with him and get him arrested. Rand Company Meeting After Iron Fist stopped the robbery, he escapes and changes into his business clothing. He goes to Rand for a meeting on monthly stock and it plummeting due to the funding into a failing Heroes for Hire program (which has had shit applicants due to them being incels, weebs, and neckbeards). Danny tries to excuse it off until accepting that it won't work and announces he is cutting off funding to it. Talks of Replacement Danny and his COO, Ward, meet in his office and discuss Rand being kicked out of his CEO position and Ward states that he sided to keep him in. Danny thanks Ward and then heads to the dojo. Danny arrives, it was empty, so Danny decides to fuck with a katana and accidently breaks the blade off the handle. Attempting to hide it, Danny throws it under Colleen's bed and sits down for a bit. Battle at Chikara Dojo The door to the dojo is kicked down and Danny walks in to see several HYDRA Agents, armed and ready to kill Danny Rand. Danny raises his hand as his fist glows, he proceeds to take down each agent swiftly and escape with his life intact. Without a clue who just attacked him, Danny heads back to his apartment in Midtown. He calls Colleen to tell her that Hydra fucked up her dojo and soon sits down to relax, going through files, finding an application by the homie himself LUKE (swearing is illegal) CAGE. Construction Site Battle Danny impressed, sets his file aside so he can discuss with him later. Danny goes to take a nap until he hears that a nearby Crane site is being attacked to collapse the crane to kill as many people as possible to get a body count. Danny becomes Iron Fist and goes over to crane site. Iron Fist goes onto the crane and goes through HYDRA agents like nothing until the crane starts to collapse. Iron Fist with no idea that he'll live instantly regains hope when Luke Cage is seen pushing the crane back into it's position, while Iron Fist helps and manages to collapse the crane into a developing building. Iron Fist falls and hits his head on a beam as he goes unconscious. He wakes up to see a Hydra agent MESSING (no swearing) with him and they soon engage in a fight. Iron Fist is losing until Luke Cage rams the man and throws the man down. The man manages to escape on a helicopter and the man announces his name is Zhou Cheng and escapes, but not before attempting to kill Iron Fist, but Luke Cage saves Iron Fist. After the helicopter flees, Luke and Iron Fist discuss what the hell just happened and schedule a business meeting at a bar. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Iron Fist stories Category:Heroes for Hire Stories Category:Power-Man Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Ward Meachum stories Category:Zheo Chang Stories